Bentley Jones/Discography
The discography of British producer, remixer, and artist Bentley Jones consists of four studio albums, two mini-albums, two remix albums, five extended plays, sixteen singles, and sixteen music videos. Albums Studio albums *''TRANS//LATION'' (2009) *''TRANS//LATION 2'' (2011) *''UPGRADE 1.0'' (2012) *''Defying Gravity'' (2014) * TRANS//LATION 3 (2015) Mini-albums *''Finally Free'' (2010) *''Entourage'' (2011) Remix albums *''UPGRADE 0.1 〜Non-stop Megamix〜'' (2012) *''PHUNKSTAR 10th Anniversary Best Remixes Collection'' (2013) Video albums *''UPGRADE 0.2 〜Videos〜'' (2012) *''Defying Gravity: Deluxe Edition DVD'' (2014) Compilation albums *''True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2008) Re-Released Albums * [[UPGRADE 1.0 (International Edition)|''UPGRADE 1.0 (International Edition)]] (2014) Extended plays *So Much More...'' (2010) *''Entourage'' (2011) *''ICUCM / Ain't Nobody'' (2013) *''The Place Where Dreaming Ends'' (2013) *''The Closing of the Year'' (2013) *''The Prequel'' (2015) Singles Promotional singles *"素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～" (2009) *''素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～ (Remixes)'' (2009) *''Alpha Dog (US Remixes)'' (2010) *"ST4LK3R" (2010) *"Waiting for Clouds" (2010) *"素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～ (2011 Version)" (2011) *"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (2011) *''Bad Boi / Gimme More'' (2011) *"Bad Boi" (2011) *"Sexy People" (2012) *"Bandana-na-na" (2013) *"Walks Like Rihanna" (2013) *''ICUCM / Ain't Nobody'' (2013) *"ICUCM" (2013) *"Evolve" (2014) *"Nothing. Everything. (2014) * "[[Moi... Lolita|''Moi... Lolita"]] (2015) As featured artist *"Liberté" (Bentley Jones Remix) (Cassandre featuring Bentley Jones) (2008) *"MUZIK" (Bentley Jones Remix) (Curtis Young featuring Bentley Jones) (2011) Soundtracks As lead artist *3-Track Sampler'' (2009) Video games *"Blue Falcon" (2006) *"Heavy Dog" (2006) *"E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix" (2006) *"Dreams of an Absolution" (K-Klub Remix) (2006) *"Dreams of an Absolution" (Nightlight Remix) (2006) *"Quick Trip to Paradise" (2006) *"Dreams of an Absolution" (2007) *"Dreams of an Absolution" (LB vs. JS Remix) (2007) *"His World ~Blue World Prelude~" (2008) *"Open Your Heart" (Crush 40 Vs. Bentley Jones Remix) (2008) *"Seven Rings in Hand ~Fairytales in Trance~" (2009) *"They Call Me Sonic (Furry Tails Enhanced Parody Mix)" (2009) *"Open Your Heart" (K-Klub Remix) (2009) Released by Wave Master without the notification of Bentley Jones *"So Much More..." (2010) *"Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)" (2010) *"Skyscraping / First Attack" (2011) Television *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2011) Videos Music videos *"素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～" (2009) *"So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" (2010) *"Entourage" (2011) *"Sexy People" (2012) *"Joyful" (2012) *"Bandana-na-na" (2013) *"Walks Like Rihanna" (2013) *"ICUCM" (2013) *"ICUCM" (Orchestral Version) (2013) *"Ain't Nobody" (2013) *"The Place Where Dreaming Ends" (2013) *"What Now...?" (2013) *"Evolve" (2014) *"Nothing. Everything." (2014) *"Axiomatis" (2014) *"I Have Loved" (2014) Lyric videos *"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (2011) *"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (PHUNKST★R Radio Mix) (2011) *"Bad Boi" (2011) *"My Name is Bentley 〜ベンだよ〜" (2011) *"STUTTA" (2011) *"What Now...?" (2013) Live acoustic videos *"Umbrella" (Rihanna Cover) (2008) *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (2008) *"Paparazzi" (Lady Gaga Cover) (2009) *"Dreams of an Absolution" (2009) *"Escape from the City" (2009) *"素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～" (2009) *"GLAMOROUS SKY" (2009) *"Waiting for Clouds" (2010) *"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (2011) *"Dancing On My Own" (Robyn Cover) (2012) *"Bloodstained Heart" (Darren Hayes Cover) (2012) *"Evolve" (2014) *"Nothing. Everything." (2014) *"What Now...?" (2015) Commercials *"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (2011) *''UPGRADE 1.0'' (2012) External Links *http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/ Category:Discographies